


Revenge

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex: Miraculous Ladybug Edition [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 50 reasons to have sex, Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/M, I just don't know, Oral Sex, Revenge Blowjob, how do you write blow jobs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has a plan to get revenge on her mischievous husband, and Ladybug might just be the one for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! ;-; I just don't know how to write a blow job, and my crappy description landed this at an M instead of an E. I hope I don't disappoint!
> 
> By the way, make sure you check out the series page. There's an FAQ I'd like you to read before you make any comments.

Ladybug smirks as she drops in through Adrien’s dressing room window. Normally, as Marinette, she would already be sitting right up next to the catwalk, both as a designer and as an adoring wife. Tonight, though, she has something in mind.

 

She knows all about Adrien’s fantasies about Ladybug. He admitted them to her, once, right after they got together. And while she usually doesn’t act on them (since most of the time that they’re in costume is when they’re fighting akumas), she’s going to tonight.

 

Kind of.

 

See, Ladybug has a plan. A plan of revenge.

 

A few nights ago, during dinner with a prominent businessman who wants Marinette to make his daughter’s wedding dress, Adrien decided to rile her up. So he did.

 

Under the table, right across from a potential client.

 

Marinette laughed it off with Adrien later, though her mind was already spinning a plan to get back at him for the embarrassment.

 

Adrien starts when he spots Ladybug in his mirror. Ladybug knows what he’s thinking, even as he reaches down to retrieve Plagg from his bag. “Don’t worry, M. Agreste,” she says in what she hopes is a sultry enough voice to be different from her usual bedroom one. “Paris is safe tonight. I came here to see  _ you, _ my handsome boy.”

 

She can see realization dawn over his face, and it goes red. She hasn’t seen him blush this bad since their identities were revealed to each other and he realized that his lady was the same girl that sat behind him in school every day.  She smirks at this flush, and it apparently only makes it worse.

 

Ladybug glances up at the clock hanging on the wall. They’ve got five minutes until show time. She can work with that.

 

She approaches him where he sits slowly, making sure her hips swing just the right way as the moves. He licks his dry lips, and her eyes follow the movement. “W-what?” he manages to stutter.

 

She smirks, and he groans at the sight. “Well, M. Agreste, I decided to come help you…  _ unwind _ before you get out there and strut your stuff.” She’s finally reached him, and she kneels between his knees, which willingly part for her. He’s still in his fluffy bathrobe and his white briefs, and she sees the tent in the tight material. She tilts her eyes up, knowing that that particular angle does wonders for his libido. “May I?”

 

He nods desperately.

 

She wastes no time divesting him of his underwear. Slowly, she begins to pump him with a gloved hand. The friction must be amazing, because his head rolls back and he lets loose the deepest moan she’s ever heard from him in their years of being together. She’s never really understood the appeal of hand or blow jobs. Adrien only ever really bothered when it’d been awhile since they had sex and he needed to prepare her, because she just isn’t into it.

 

Adrien is, though. He doesn’t admit it very often, because he’s afraid he’ll make her uncomfortable. She’ll go down on him from time to time, when he’s accomplished something big or she’s feeling generous. He always pays it back with the roughest sex she wants, so she feels it’s a pretty good trade off.

 

Tonight, though, she’s using it deviously.

 

Maintaining eye contact with her husband, she slowly lowers her mouth onto the tip of his member and starts a slight vacuum. His hips jerk up instinctively, and he begins to apologize but cuts himself off with a loud moan when she dips her head lower, fitting half of his length into her mouth.

 

She slyly keeps an eye on the clock behind his head as she sucks and licks his member, timing it perfectly. She corkscrews up one final time, presses a kiss to the head, and abruptly stands up. 

 

Adrien whines at the sudden chill and gives her a confused look. Smirking, she says, “That, my darling, was payback.”

 

Realization dawns. “Mari, no—”

 

“Good luck,  _ mon cheri. _ ” She blows him a kiss as she leaps out of the window, leaving him hard and horny and two minutes from the catwalk.

 

_ ~Miraculous Ladybug~ _

 

Marinette makes it back to her seat just before the show starts. Alya and Nino have saved her seat, and the growth on her best friend’s lap reaches for her as soon as it sees her. “Maman!”

 

“Oh, hello,  _ mon minou _ ,” she coos, pressing a kiss to the top of baby Louis’s blonde head. “Maman is sorry she was gone for so long. She had to use the potty.”

 

Alya gives her a knowing look that lets her know she knows exactly where she’s been. But then the lights dim and she can’t comment further.

 

Adrien’s face is composed, but his walk is a little wobbly. Marinette feels Alya jab her with an elbow and she giggles a little.

 

(When they get home, the Sex War begins. Neither she nor Adrien complain, and by the end of the year Louis has a sister.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm editing the next prompt to fit ML better, so next time is Because You Just Found Out Each Other's Secret Identities.


End file.
